


The One Where Laf is Loved

by lexxclarke



Series: just text me [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like tooth rotting sweet, this is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexxclarke/pseuds/lexxclarke
Summary: everyone works out all the drama and sorts out their feelings (aka everyone apologizes)merde: but they told everyoneveneratedvirginian: I assumed they wouldmerde: r u mad????





	The One Where Laf is Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: alexanderyes  
> John: jlaurens  
> Laf: merde  
> Herc: hercontheinside  
> Eliza: blueshcuy  
> Angelica: angshcuy  
> Burr: talkingless  
> Maria: reddress  
> TJeff: jerffersin  
> JMads: madisun  
> Theo Burr: deartheo  
> Gwash: veneratedvirginian  
> Mwash: mrspresident
> 
> sorry once again madison and jefferson didn't fit into this but they will appear in the next part!!! i promise!! alos martha isn't in this at all

**Flawless™**

andme: hey laf

  
andme: look we just wanna say we're sorry

  
angschuy: like,,, we took away ur opportunity to tell everyone about ur relationship when u were ready

  
blueschuy: so we're rly rly sorry

  
blueschuy: and we hope u can forgive us

  
merde: mes amies!!!!

  
merde: i literally love u all sm

  
merde: there is nothing on earth u could do that i wouldn't forgive u for

  
merde: so yes i forgive u

  
reddress: oh thank god

  
andme: rt

angschuy: FORGIVENESS 

  
blueschuy: can we get lunch tomorrow??

  
merde: as long as u knock

angschuy: whefvjwehvfiyia

reddress: is this gonna be a thing????

andme: plz dont let it be a thing

merde: i make no promises

angschuy: qiefbiqeufvoqjwndqf

 

**The Boss <3**

merde: I'm not sure how to tell u this

veneratedvirginian: gilbert, darling, you know you can tell me anything

merde: yes i do <3

merde: so,,,,

merde: my friends know about us

veneratedvirginian: I assumed so

veneratedvirginian: I mean, they did walk in on us

merde: that was just the girls

merde: but they told everyone

veneratedvirginian: I assumed they would

merde: r u mad????

veneratedvirginian: at you? of course not you did nothing wrong

veneratedvirginian: at your friends? hardly I've known them for a long time I expected nothing less

merde: oh thank god

merde: it's just,,, I know we wanted to wait to tell everyone

merde: and now /we/ didn't even tell them

veneratedvirginian: gilbert I'm not mad or scared or ashamed

veneratedvirginian: yes I wish we had gotten to tell your friends ourselves

veneratedvirginian: but this is how it happened and I don't regret it

veneratedvirginian: I would still make out with you on your desk

merde: !!!!

merde: well in that case,,,, y don't u come to my office????

veneratedvirginian: I am on my way

merde: but seriously,,, I love that ur not mad and that ur ok with all of this

merde: ur a phenomenal boyfriend

veneratedvirginian: I am in ur office

merde: thank u for being so understanding and sweet

veneratedvirginian: stop texting me

veneratedvirginian: I'm standing right in front of u

merde: but I APPRECIATE u

veneratedvirginian: I can think of another way u can appreciate me

merde: ;)

 

**blueschuy, reddress, hercontheinside**

blueschuy: hi hercules!!

reddress: hi!!

hercontheinside: hi girls!!

blueschuy: we just wanted to check on u

hercontheinside: check on me?

reddress: ya u know

reddress: like make sure ur ok with laf and gwash

hercontheinside: omg

hercontheinside: guys

hercontheinside: yes I am completely 100% fine with it

hercontheinside: ik this is new to u guys but me and laf have been handling this for a while now

hercontheinside: we talk about it a lot ya know,,, healthy communication

hercontheinside: I trust laf and I love laf and ik he would never hurt me

blueschuy: ya but,,,, they're with gwash

hercontheinside: and I'm ok with that

hercontheinside: we talking about it for a long time before anything happened

hercontheinside: they were so worried about hurting me but that would never happen bc we've talked about it

hercontheinside: I love laf and I want them to be happy and they're happy with gwash and that makes me happy

blueschuy: that's actually adorable

reddress: we don't want u to think that we don't approve or anything

blueschuy: ya we just wanted to make sure

hercontheinside: and I appreciate that ur great friends but I wouldn't let laf be with gwash if I wasn't 100% ok with that bc then I'd basically be ruining our relationship and I love them too much to do that

reddress: awwww

blueschuy: we trust u

reddress: it's just we know what it feels like to be cheated on/cheated with

blueschuy: and I remember trying to be ok with it when I wasn't

blueschuy: it wasn't a good feeling

reddress: basically the whole situation sucked and we wanted to make sure u weren't dealing with the same sort of thing

hercontheinside: and u guys r the best for that

hercontheinside: but,,, no offense,,,, laf isn't alex

hercontheinside: he would do that to me

blueschuy: true

reddress: we love u and we're glad ur happy!!

hercontheinside: thank u!!!

 

**Hamilsquad**

alexanderyes: hey laf??

alexanderyes: and herc too I guess

alexanderyes: I just wanna say that after all the initial surprise

alexanderyes: we're all v happy for u and we support u 100%

jlaurens: rt

talkingless: rt

angschuy: rt

andme: rt

deartheo: rt

reddress: rt

blueschuy: rt

merde: THANK U!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hercontheinside: rt

merde: I'm v happy and both my bfs r angels honestly,,,, I'm so blessed

hercontheinside: babe,,,, ily,,,, but r u ok???

merde: no,,,,

merde: george was rly sweet earlier and now all of mes amies are being rly sweet and ur always rly sweet!! and I just!!

hercontheinside: b a b e

merde: I'm ok,,, I'm just so grateful and I love everyone in my life sm

blueschuy: we love u too!!

merde: !!

 

**Best Bfs Ever**

merde: hi

merde: I'm so thankful for u two

merde: ur both the best and ily

merde: ur both the most generous understanding loving gorgeous ppl ever

merde: and I'm so lucky to call u mine

hercontheinside: <3

veneratedvirginian: we love u too

merde: <3!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! again!! well maybe idk
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoyed all the sweetness and friendship
> 
> gwash/laf/herc is kinda growing on me so stay tuned for more of that gc
> 
> as always!!! i love comments!!! so please please please give me some!!!!


End file.
